


Innocent Lust

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story, Krosis Alonso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Templar/Assassin, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kadar wasn't killed in Solomon's Temple but simply knocked out by Krosis, a Templar Master. Allowed to take the unconscious assassin back to Jerusalem with him by Robert De Sable, Krosis locks Kadar up with the very chains Altair was once bound to in his room. What will Kadar awake to? Interrogation, or something else? Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Lust

From where he knelt examining some old rubble to test how brittle it was, Krosis perked up when three assassins jumped down to face Robert De Sable, the current Grand master of the Templars. As the leading one spoke Krosis felt his heart clench as he recognised Altair and peered over to the two others.

One he didn't recognise from under the hood but it was easy to know the older assassin was Malik, he hadn't changed much since when Krosis saw him only a short while ago… was it a couple of months?

Tightening his lips and struggled not to charge at Altair while screaming like the mad man he was slowly becoming, Krosis observed from his low position as Altair faced off Robert before being thrown through a hole in the wall causing the rubble Krosis had been examining to collapse with a loud crack.

After a verbal battle between Malik and Robert, the assassin and the other young novice fought to get to the Artefact that Robert was holding and survive, in two steps while simultaneously standing Krosis was towering over the novice and slamming his fist down on the teenagers temple knocking him out in a second.

From where he stood as he thought the young novice was killed, Malik cried out after he snatched the Artefact away and stopped mid run towards the ladder, "Kadar no!"

The assassin's hesitation gave Robert the chance to counter Malik's escape and slice him through the arm causing the dark skinned assassin to cry out in pain, as quickly as he could manage he fled up the ladder. At the top he cut away the ropes holding the ladder up and gave Krosis the coldest look, the Templar was kneeling beside Kadar making it hard for Malik to recognise his tall frame.

Once the assassin was gone, Krosis looked up from Kadar's unconscious form as Robert came to his side to speak with the most angry of expressions, "Keep the assassin kid, Commander."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to get any answers from him?" Krosis saluted and threw Kadar over his shoulder as easily as he would with a sack filled with feathers all without standing up from his kneeling position.

"You can and if you discover something important then inform me. Men lets go and hunt down that assassin thief!" Everyone cleared out after struggling to get the ladder back up, Krosis climbed up last with ease and trudged through the tunnels. Upon his shoulder Kadar limply bounced and his limbs swung back and forth.

Outside Krosis carefully placed Kadar over the shoulders of his light grey horse then climbed up behind him and rode at a slow gallop back to Jerusalem while around him Robert's small army sped off after Malik in hopes to capture him before he arrived at Masyaf.

For the whole ride Kadar didn't wake up, inside Jerusalem Krosis didn't get off his horse and the guards at the gates let him ride past. The crowd parted with gasps of surprise as Krosis trotted through towards the barracks.

It took ages to get through the crowd and Kadar stirred a couple of times during this time but didn't wake up.

"Sir!" Guards saluted Krosis at the barracks as he dismounted and threw Kadar over his shoulder again.

"Someone take my horse to the stables." One guard nodded and mounted the horse himself and robe back through the city. Krosis carried Kadar through the halls and upstairs with tight lips as the young assassin stirred again and groaned as he was close to waking up.

Quickly Krosis ran the rest of the way to his room and quickly removed Kadar's weapons and robe before chaining him to the wall, the very same chains Altair suffered from so many years ago. He clicked the cuffs into place, stored the clothing and weapons into a drawer, and stood back to wait for Kadar to fully wake up.

-A-

When he did he instantly began to struggle against the chains, completely blind to everything else as he panicked.

"Don't bother, boy." Kadar froze and looked up at the fully armoured Krosis with wide terrified eyes. The Templar stood back and walked into his bathroom to remove his armour and clothing so he could splash cold water across his chest and back, it was so hot.

Running fingers through damp hair after ducking his head into the large bucket of water Krosis walked out of the bathroom and threw his armour across the end of his bed to deal with later. From the wall Kadar gaped and went a light pink shade as he watched the completely naked man pass his sight with water dripping down his tanned skin.

His eyes widened more when Krosis turned slightly then looked to the wall with a burning face but the image of the large shaft dripping with cool water was burned into his eyes, a chuckle came from Krosis when he saw Kadar's nervousness and it made the assassin novice blush to a deeper shade of red.

Relationships between men was not a new thing to Kadar, he knew his brother and Altair had sex with other men and sometimes each other, as he learnt when travelling with them recently when he overheard them when pretending to sleep at camp. But he himself had never gotten into a physical relationship and so he felt himself burning up at the sight of the strong looking man before him.

Kadar's eyes widened and he looked into the man's face. Without meaning to he thought about how handsome the Templar was, the only things that made him look worn out and old was the blackness around his eyes. He looked a little sick like he has been suffering looping nightmares.

"Cute face there, was your name Kadar?"

With a flinch Kadar swallowed to try and ease the tight feeling in his throat, how did this Templar know is name? Did Malik say something during the fight that he missed?

"I asked you a questioned, boy." A squeaking sound fell from Kadar's mouth as Krosis almost pressed against him, a hand gripped his chin and forced him to meet pale eyes.

"Y-yes!"

A smirk rose to Krosis' mouth at the vigour in Kadar's answer, "Yes to the name or yes to sex?"

Steam almost wisp off of Kadar's cheeks as he went really hot and red in the face as the man bluntly offered sex. The sight made Krosis' smirk widen and his eyes glint, the look made the Templar look both scary and incredibly handsome. The wrinkles around his exhausted looking eyes deepened.

"N-no my… name…"

"Oh playing hard to get are we?" Krosis stepped back and Kadar had to struggle not to angle his hips forward to follow Krosis'. The Templar turned and walked away to deal with his clothing and weapons leaving Kadar hanging to watch.

Kadar's eyes ogled as his vision tunneled in onto Krosis, the muscle in the man's back and arse were defined like a rock statue and it made the young assassin have an abrupt desire for water. It was getting painful to swallow.

Lying back on his bed with eyes shut, Krosis relaxed into his sheets and folded his arms underneath his head leaving everything bare for the assassin to continue to gawk at. Kadar meekly looked the man up and down, his eyes hesitated on Krosis' large shaft.

Feeling out of breath Kadar turned his gaze away and stared at the floor.

-A-

He woke up to fingers running gently though his hair, Kadar grunted and frowned before opening his eyes. Blue eyes looked deeply into his making all air rush from his lungs, he could feel Krosis pressed up against him.

Without removing his eyes Krosis mouthed Kadar's jawline and continued to stroke his short black hair. The sudden closeness of the Templar made Kadar unable to breath and freeze up, and a tiny squeak escaped him when the man slowly grinded against him making everything feel sensitive.

A hand slipped beneath Kadar's pants to palm along his manhood and stroke his balls. Suddenly his clothing felt painfully tight and it made him squirm and pant. The reaction Kadar was giving made Krosis lightly chuckle. "You are very sensitive, am I so lucky as to have another virgin in my midst?"

Being called out on his inexperience by a Templar made Kadar flush, bite his lower lip and then look meekly to the side. As he did this Krosis continued to stroke his balls making Kadar lightly grind against the wall and quietly moan.

Removing his hand from Kadar's hair, Krosis reached down to undo the lace of Kadar's pants and pull out his shaft. One hand continued to roll his balls in its palm while the other held the shaft in a tightest grip and pumped at the same speed as the other hand.

The touch made Kadar's mouth fall open into a weak moan, the tip of his manhood felt hot and pre-come seeped out of it. Vision became blurry and Kadar's eyelids fluttered, he gasped out loudly as Krosis grinded against the back of the hand on his balls making it press tight.

"I-I…"

"I like your responsive behaviour." Krosis mumbled against Kadar's neck with a small chuckle, "How will you react if I do this?"

A crying sound was the answer, Kadar slammed his head back into the wall with a panting moan and squirmed as Krosis pressed fingers into his arse while continuing to rub his balls with the palm. Krosis watched every reaction Kadar did with lidded eyes and a smirk. He moved his fingers back and forth making the assassin's arse loosen and stretch.

Leaning forward slightly, Krosis latched his teeth around Kadar's lower lip and stretched it as he pressed his hands tighter against Kadar's hot flesh. "AH!" The sound that came from Kadar was from the deepest possible part of his throat and almost vibrated through Krosis' bones.

Feeling nothing but blinding lust, Kadar instinctively thrust his head forward forcing Krosis into a passionate kiss. The Templar blinked before giving a moaning chuckle and persuaded Kadar's tongue into a battle.

There was a strange vibrating feeling running through Kadar's shaft along with a hard pulsing that had the assassin giving Krosis the pleasure of hearing the most magnificent mini mewls, which were muffled by their pressing mouths.

Finally Kadar felt something erupt inside his balls and he opened his mouth wide to give a moaning cry that shuddered down Krosis' throat. The Templar gave his own quiet groan as he felt Kadar squirt his release all over his hands and hard shaft.

"Do you want me to take your virginity?" The words were almost lost to Kadar as he floated in a world of red, when his mind was coherent enough to recognise the words Kadar weakly whimpered without much thought.

"Y-yes… please."

At the begging approval, Krosis slowly stepped away while looking at Kadar's drifting face of bliss, the older man grabbed out a bottle of from a drawer after licking his hands clean. With his serene expression it looked like the man was simply lapping up melted cream or a drink spilt on his fingers instead of Kadar's come.

Nervousness filled Kadar as he watched with blurred eyes as Krosis poured a heap of oil into his hand then rubbed it up and down his hardness, the man was large and it made Kadar a bit fearful. As if he smelt the fear Krosis looked up to meet his wide eyes.

With only a few steps he was there undoing the chains from the wall and turning Kadar around, "Bend over and spread your arse." He did as told and held the cheeks of his arse wide, Kadar moaned in a startled way as Krosis pressed the tip of his oil bottle into his arse and poured some of the thickish liquid inside slicking up the tight walls.

Throwing the closed bottle onto the bed Krosis eyed the young assassins arse as the oil dripped out slightly. He was so submissive to Krosis' touch unlike Altair and Malik, who at first were a little against sex with a Templar Master.

"Good boy, now turn around again and hop up." Once more Kadar did as told, he wrapped his arms around the mans neck and gave a small jump so he could wrap his legs around Krosis' hips, anticipation and a little excitement bloomed in his chest at the feeling of the man's tip rubbing against his groin.

As Krosis made him lean back so his shoulder blades were against the wall for leverage the man hitched Kadar's legs up with bent elbows so his knees were pressed firmly against his chest. Moaning Kadar closed his eyes and tilted back his head as Krosis thrust a few times so their shafts grinded against each other.

"P-please…" The beg was trembled out in a breathless moan, Krosis groaned out a small curt sigh of mock exasperation before he bent his knees and looked between them to make sure he was in proper position.

With his tip in the right place against the tight arse hole Krosis looked back up to Kadar's face and held the young assassins eyes, carefully he pushed inside and paused halfway in when Kadar winced. Giving him a second to recover the Templar began to push in further until he was almost hilted.

It was a bit too painful for Kadar and he twisted his head to the side with a grimace on his face while tightening his grip around Krosis' shoulders. At a very slow pace Krosis began to slide back out, "Relax yourself boy."

Taking a breath Kadar tried to relax his tensing up muscles as Krosis left only his tip inside, a strangled breathless sound escaped him as he felt twinges of pain and pleasure as the man slid back inside. When he repeated Kadar could feel the pain slowly being forgotten as the pleasure grew stronger and flowed through his very being making his own shaft harden up slightly.

When Kadar started to moan and gasp in lust, and take his manhood completely in to the base Krosis began to speed up his pace bit by bit until he was taking Kadar's virginity with a good pace. Each jolt of the older man's hips made Kadar's long continuous moan break into gasps.

Krosis began to lick and bite at Kadar's chest and throat making a tremble crawl down his spine and his moans raise an octave so they were like a trill. As Krosis kissed at his throat Kadar lowered his lips to the man's ear and kissed lightly along its shell.

"Hmm." Krosis moaned almost curiously as he felt the meek lips feathering across his ear and ran his mouth up along Kadar's jawline before taking him into another lust filled kiss, their tongues stroked against each other and almost tied a knot with how much fever they put into it.

Finger's tightened into the back of Krosis' head and tugged at his hair making him release grunts, there was a painful but pleasant tingle in his head at the pulling touch. With one hand Krosis' ran his palm down Kadar's heated stomach making sweat gloss across his muscles, then hand then began to palm at his balls again.

The sound from Kadar was almost like a deep howling moan into Krosis' mouth and his toes curled tightly at the pleasure that filled his very bones. Once more his shaft was beginning to pulse and tingle, he guessed it was another orgasm coming at him like a wild animal.

But before Kadar could feel the second release, Krosis gave a deep growling groan. A hot feeling filled Kadar's arse and he felt something run down his legs. For a moment he thought it was blood but then when Krosis stilled he realised the Templar had just made his arse full of come.

A groan of frustrated ache rushed from him as Krosis pulled out, tears burned in Kadar's eyes as his shaft pulsed in the tip from the release right there beneath the surface. With his pale eyes the Templar looked down and watched as he stroked the shaft's tip with his thumb.

Begging whimper's was all Kadar could get out of his mouth as he squirmed in Krosis' arms, there was a motion like sickness that filled him as he was suddenly raised high towards the roof. With strong arms the Templar lifted Kadar up and wrapped his legs around his shoulders. The young assassin braced himself with hands on the crown of Krosis head and moaned as hot breath huffed against his tip.

Hot, it was so hot and it made Kadar almost scream as Krosis took his shaft deeply into the back of his throat. The older man nodded his head and made circling motions while he sucked making Kadar tighten his hands on the man's head and arch against the wall.

Every article of his body was trembled as the warm mouth went from sucking his shaft to almost devouring his balls before returning once more to the shaft, this repeated until Kadar released a loud keening sound.

Quickly Krosis bobbed his head up and down Kadar's shaft before stilling, the assassin's scream was hoarse as he came. Kadar closed his eyes as he gasped for breath and held tightly to Krosis' head as the Templar swallowed and sucked him clean.

Ever so slowly as everything felt like it was spinning, Kadar looked down at Krosis. The man was looking back up with burning lust filled eyes while kissing the base of the limp shaft and the sight made Kadar pant harshly. Having someone giving so much attention to his manhood made him feel like he was walking in the clouds

"I…" He broke off when Krosis slowly lowered him to his feet, Kadar's legs wobbled like overcooked noodles so he clenched at the man's chest to try and steady himself. Slowly as if helping an elder, Krosis led Kadar to the bed and laid him down.

Kadar almost melted into the bed as his muscles gave away. Sitting beside him on the beds edge Krosis was pushing back his hair which had fallen lose in some strands along the fringe.

Eyelids were starting to drop, Kadar yawned and watched in a haze as Krosis lay down beside him. Weakly Kadar rolled so his back was against Krosis' chest, arms wrapped around his stomach and slowly stroked the skin.

-A-

"AH!" Kadar once again woke up suddenly with hands on him, this time however there was a hand pumping his shaft. Behind him Krosis had his head and torso angled upwards with a hand fisted against his cheek.

Instinctively Kadar spread his legs and grinded backwards into Krosis' own hips making the Templar moan lightly and smirk. "The oil is beside you."

Kadar's eyes zoned onto the oil that had been on the bed since last night, he had forgotten about it. With shaking hands he picked it up and held it up, Krosis stopped stroking Kadar's shaft to take the bottle.

The man rolled flat onto his back with the pillows angling his torso up slightly and began to pump himself, Kadar sat up and watched with a dry mouth. Looking meekly at Krosis be bent and kissed the tip getting a small moan for the action, a hand spread out across the back of his head and pushed down forcing Kadar to open wide and take the wide shaft into his mouth.

Crawling onto his hands and knees Kadar began to nod his head as Krosis had last night for him. The hand on his head led him along by pacing him slowly, Kadar almost choked when Krosis suddenly pushed him down deeper and he struggled to relax and not fight back against the intrusion into his throat.

Beneath him Krosis was beginning to give short moans and grind his hips into Kadar's face, "Enough."

At the command Kadar jumped away with a flinch, Krosis slathered his hard shaft with oil a forced Kadar around. "Lay back onto my chest."

Swallowing nervously Kadar lay against Krosis' chest and moaned as Krosis prodded his arse with slick fingers and spread a leg widely with a hand under his knee. When Kadar's arse was slick enough Krosis took the other knee and spread it wide.

"Position me." With a nod Kadar took Krosis' shaft and pressed the tip against his hole, he tilted his head back into Krosis' shoulder as the man thrust inside easier than he had last night. It was as if Kadar's body recognised the other man's firm shaft and was moulding willingly around him.

Humming out as he began to thrust upwards into Kadar, Krosis latched his mouth around the junction between the assassin's neck and shoulder to suck and bite down to create a deep indent in his skin.

Moans and pants filled the room, Kadar scrunched his eyes closed and cried out in all his lust and how much he was enjoying this. Behind him Krosis deeply groaned and peered down at Kadar's shaft as it began to harden.

"Stroke yourself." The second Krosis said it Kadar gripped his own shaft in two hands and pumped it desperately, the inexperienced assassin didn't even think about touching himself in his lust fogged mind.

Heat covered his face and he felt like a vein was going to pop, Kadar whimpered before screaming out his release. Like a fountain the white sprayed out across his stomach and thighs and soaked his hands.

Krosis watched from his odd angle down the assassin's chest and stomach, and groaned deeply as Kadar tightened around him and pulsed. Once more he filled Kadar deeply with his release and pulled him off.

With an exhausted sigh, Kadar rolled off Krosis and onto his stomach to get some air on his burning back. Krosis had been like a fire behind him.

The bed wobbled and Kadar gasped when Krosis lifted him with one arm, the wall was a relief on his skin but the assassin felt a little nervous as his wrists were chained to the wall again. With his dark hued eyes he watched the Templar dress into his full armour.

Before he put on his helmet Krosis examined Kadar's face and smirked at what he saw in the young assassin's features, "Are you the younger brother of Malik?"

"H-how do you know Malik?" His words came out as a high pitched squeak, Krosis didn't answer as he rubbed Kadar's chest his with gloved hands making the skin there ripple. Without removing his smirk the Templar gave Kadar a quick kiss before pulling on his helmet.

On swift feet the man left the room for his patrol leaving a panting Kadar in the sudden silence to think over his situation. For now he will do everything Krosis asked of him if it meant survival for a longer period of time, and he didn't mind his current position.

Kadar blushed brightly just by thinking about what transpired with Krosis and squirmed on his tippy toes as he felt uncomfortable in his groin area. No he really didn't mind his 'imprisonment' with the tall Templar because…

It could have been much worse.


End file.
